User talk:FaceJudgement
http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Form:Character -> go here--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 16:40, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Talk to VG 22:47, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Collaboration When will you ready to work on the stories then? Vegna Gunner 16:59, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Today. But, before we do so. It's one little thing left that I need you to help me with. Know Pain. 21:12, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay, what do you need help with? Vegna Gunner 21:15, January 16, 2011 (UTC) For some reason, I can't seem to add the information that I want. Like, his background, Personality, Abilities, ect. When I do add the Heading, it appears at the bottom of the Info box. Sorted the problem for you Vegna Gunner 21:33, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I'm ready to get a start on the stories. Know Pain. 01:43, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay then, decision time now, what time do we want set it around, also i think we should just start with a short one to begin with. Vegna Gunner 19:30, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, What time... damn. I'm all out of ideas. And yeah, I agree. We should save the longer ones for later and just start it off with a short one. Time as in 10-50 years before or after the mani story. If you don't mind, can we use the time zone i was originally planning on using, around 50 years after Naruto. For the practice short, we can just set up a story page, have it in three parts, one for your character, one for mine and a third when they meet which we can work on together. Talk to VG 20:55, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Nah, I don't mind. Okay then, so, any ideas for a title for this practice story? Talk to VG 21:00, January 17, 2011 (UTC) '''Tempestuous War' Know Pain. 21:19, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Serious props for the name, its too good for a practice story. though for when we big one, that has got to be the title we use. I meant something like A Dynamic Meeting or The Pup and the Jewel. just something to start our guys off and explain how they met. we can always retcon (change the story) later. Talk to VG 21:30, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Lol, really? I thought it would be on the boring side. But, I like the A Dynamic Meeting. It reminds me of Guy. Yeah, i liked. Big Guy fan here too, he's all 'DYNAMIC ENTRY!' KA-KICK! Anyway, you fine with that as our beginning title? Talk to VG 21:38, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Of course man. Know Pain. 21:50, January 17, 2011 (UTC) A Dynamic Meeting Okay then, made the page and linked it to our catagories. How shall the characters meet then, remember, its has to be dynamic. Talk to VG 22:00, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Kazuya and Benkei met because one of Kazuya's friends were having a Rock-Paper-Scissors match and Kazuya made a bet that if he lost he would greet every person possible in Konohagakure City. So, after he lost he met Benkei. (There's more, but I'll save it for later.) Okay then, you write the what happens to Kazuya to get him to greet the people, maybe some incidents he has. I'll write what Benkei is doing up to the point where they meet. For both our stories, they have to meet with them both shaking hands and saying Get down so thats when we begin the shared section. You fine with that? Talk to VG 22:39, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Absolutely. I've already thought of some incidents. Great then, lets get started then. Just before we do, your profile says your guy is a sound ninja, is that an accident or part of his backstory, just cuz a sound-nin wouldn't have friends in Konoha? Talk to VG 22:47, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Whoops, didn't notice that. Know Pain. 23:00, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Lol, okay then. Now that that's sorted, we'll leave each other to our part of the story. Let's get to it. Tho FYI, its 11:00 where i am, so i'll be working tomoz, but until then. Good Luck. Talk to VG 23:03, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that is your section. Talk to VG 22:24, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry man, but if you aren't gonna do anything, i'm gonna need to take the story. If you reply, at least say if you're quitting, but if not, i'm gonna work on it by myself and remove it from your property. Talk to VG 23:03, January 28, 2011 (UTC) It's best that you do work on it by yourself for the time being. Sorry bro, but my head's not in it right now. I have to worry about too many things in my personal life. Know Pain. 07:28, January 30, 2011 (UTC) hi would you like to have a rp with me??Shirokei1 06:22, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Eh, once I make my own Story, yeah. But right now, I'm still thinking about what to put in it. Know Pain. 18:09, February 13, 2011 (UTC)